The present invention relates to an improved fertilizer knife, and more particularly to a fertilizer knife for cultivating soil while simultaneously discharging liquid fertilizer material into the soil.
Many plowing operations, cultivating operations and fertilizing operations are carried on nowadays by use of a plow generally designated as a fertilizer knife or chisel plow. Depending upon soil conditions, various knives or plow types have proven to be satisfactory for tilling soil and applying fertilizer.
Typically a knife or blade is attached to a plow shank which is, in turn, attached to a plow bar. As the plow bar is pulled across a field by a tractor or similar means, the shank directs the blade member into the soil to work the soil and, when appropriate, cause liquid fertilizer or the like to be discharged through an appropriate tube attached to the blade. Typical of the various blades or blade constructions available are those made by Wiese Corporation, Perry, Iowa, and designated as their Model Nos. A-50, CP-65, DT-1. Plows of this nature may be utilized with various devices called "underground sealers" such as Wiese product No. AS-75 and AS-80. Numerous other companies make plow constructions similar in nature to those previously described.
Prior art devices, however, tend to clog or plug as they are drawn through the soil. This reduces their efficiency and often prevents desired distribution of fertilizer. Additionally, prior art constructions do not necessarily provide the dual functions of plowing and fertilizing. To accomplish these and other objectives, the present invention was developed.